


We Love You

by 1LittleWolf



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Child, F/M, Nightmares, Oneshot, You and Connor have a kid, a little sad, she’s sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1LittleWolf/pseuds/1LittleWolf
Summary: “She had a nightmare.” He mumbled.(Bittersweet.)





	We Love You

Connor stood at the sink, his hands covered in soap and water as he scrubbed the dishes. A low hum came from him as he did so, it being no song in particular. He heard the creek of a door come from the hall, and the light foot steps that followed after it. You came up behind him and wrapped your arms around his waist. 

“You sure you’re not coming to bed tonight?” You asked quietly, probably too scared to speak any louder with your daughter asleep down the hall. Connor smiled, wiping his hands on the dish towel thrown over the side of the sink. He turned around and leaned on the counter.

“You know I have to stay up.” He said, grabbing your hand. You rolled your eyes and bumped your forehead against his shoulder. 

“Just tell Hank that he can do the paperwork.” Your voice was muffled, but he could still hear the annoyance. He pushed you back a little and cupped your cheek.

“I can’t. It’s my turn to do them anyway and I owe it to him.” He leaned forward and pressed his lips to yours. You sighed into the kiss, wrapping your arms around his shoulders. Your fingers dug themselves into his hair, and his hands firmly gripped your waist. He pulled back, resting his forehead against yours. “You know how he gets.”

You leaned back, rolling your eyes at just the thought of Hank’s attitude. “Okay, But you are coming to bed tomorrow.” You said, poking his chest.

He chuckled and nodded. “That’s reasonable.”

You stared up at him for a moment before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. “Goodnight, honey.” You walked off.

“Goodnight.” He said, frowning when you turned down the hall. He never liked having to work late nights. He faced the sink again and started drying the dishes he washed. Grabbing them and putting them back into their respective cabinets and drawers.

He walked out of the kitchen and down the hall, pushing open his office door. His computer was already on, its dim screen being the only light source in the room. He switched the light on and sat down at his desk. A long exaggerated sigh coming from him before he started typing.

-

Four o’clock in the morning he closed his files and pushed away from his desk, walking out of the office. He’d finished his paperwork, had even started looking over other case files, and was too restless to go lay down. He walked over to the livingroom and started picking up the toys scattered on the ground. He knew Magnolia would just dump them out again when she woke up, but he wanted to make up for not going to bed by cleaning.

He carried a few of Maggie’s dirty stuffed animals to the laundry room but came to an abrupt stop in front of his daughters bedroom. He turned towards it, detecting the quiet whimpering coming from behind the door. He tossed the plush toys towards the laundry room and slowly opened her door.

Her gaze shot over to the door, her small hands darting up to her face to wipe at her wet cheeks. “Daddy.” Her voice cracked, and it practically tore Connor’s heart pump out of his chest. He pushed the door open all the way and rushed over to her. He sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her onto his leg. 

“Honey, what’s wrong?” He asked quietly. She started crying again, grabbing his arm and shoving her face into his chest. He rubbed her back, squeezing her just a bit tighter. She sobbed into his chest, hiccuping as she tried to take in a breathe. “Did you have a nightmare?” He knew she had them some nights, but they were always mild and never shook her this bad.

She took in a deep shaky breath, leaning back so she could look up at her father. “Yes.” He brought his hand up to wipe her face. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked. She shrugged, pushing her face back into his chest. Her shoulders shook as more hiccups came from her. Connor ran his fingers through her hair, hoping to comfort her. You had always been so good at calming her down, he just wasn’t sure how. Even after years he still couldn’t figure out how humans worked. Maybe it was due to him still being fairly new to emotions, everyone else had an entire life experience chalk full of emotion… he’d get better at this. He had to for Maggie. 

“You guys sent me back.” She whispered, clenching her small hands around his arm. 

“Sent you back where, Maggie?” He asked, shifting so he could meet her eyes. Her face was contorted in a deep frown, wet trails staining her cheeks. 

“You sent me back to the orphanage.” She hiccuped and covered her watery eyes with He hands. “You and mommy didn’t love me anymore and gave me back.” She sobbed again, curling in on herself. 

Connor shook his head. “Oh, honey no.” He wrapped his arms around her, rocking her slightly. “We would never do that. We love you so much.” He kissed the top of her head. “You were the best thing to happen to your mother and I.” He had remembered the day the two of you had taken her home, you and him had burst into tears of joy. Magnolia hadn’t been set down that entire day, you and him having either cuddled or carried her for most of it.

He couldn't imagine giving her up. “You promise?” She said in a shattered voice, as if she believed they would give her up if she made one wrong move. 

“I promise, we will never ever stop loving you.” She looked up at him and her frown deepened even more. 

“Daddy, I made you cry.” She reached up and wiped his cheek. He hadn’t even noticed the tears that had fallen, though he did register the red light coming from his LED in the dimly lit bedroom. “I’m sorry.” He smiled sadly down at her.

“Don’t be sorry, honey. Seeing you sad just makes me sad.” He said, kissing her forehead softly. She sniffled, hugging her father as she calmed down. They stayed together for several minutes, Magnolia not wanting her father to leave her alone. Connor wasn’t sure if he wanted to leave, what she told him not sitting well. 

He remembered the day you had brought up adopting a child. It was a complete surprise and for some strange reason he felt ecstatic at just the mere thought. When the process actually began the emotions he had felt were terrifying and new in a way. When they first met Magnolia, the shy little two year old, he had immediately loved her. 

The anxiety of getting interviewed he had never experienced prior, and the stress of waiting for the call that would decide if the two of you were getting a child. Hank had even asked Connor if he was alright, only to get an almost annoyed bark of a reply. But the worst of it all, the uncomfortable feeling he got when the other parents who were trying to adopt would stare at him in an aggressive manor; he had a feeling it was the LED on his temple that made them scowl.

But all of it was worth it. Everything. “Daddy?” Came his daughters quiet voice.

“Yes, Magpie?” 

“Will you lay down with me?” She asked, sounding nervous. He smiled and squeezed her even tighter against him.

“Of course, honey.” He laid her back down and laid down next to her. Wrapping his arms around her and pulling her blanket up over them. She curled against him and clenched her small hands in the fabric of his dress shirt. 

“I love you daddy.” She mumbled. 

“I love you too, Maggie… Goodnight.” 

After a few minutes he knew she had passed out, her hands loosened on his shirt and her breathing was deep and even. He yawned, a habit he had developed over the years, and shifted so he was just a bit more comfortable on his daughters small bed. He fell asleep a few moments after she did, his systems drained from the long day.

-

You woke up and reached over to the other side of the bed, frowning when your hands landed on the cold fabric of your sheets. You opened your eyes and sat up, staring at the empty side of the bed. Connor always came to lay with you after his work, with a small frown, you guessed it took him longer this time. 

A little sigh came from you and you pushed off your bed, stretching your arms over your head. You walked into your bathroom and walked to the sink, washing your face and brushing your teeth. You tied your hair up as you walked out of the room, walking towards his office. You pushed open the door and frowned at his absence, turning back down the hall. You tripped on a stuffed animal, looking down at the three animals that stared back with their beady eyes. 

You noticed Magnolia’s door open and peaked in, a smile spreading on your lips at the picture in front of you. Connor slept with his arm around Maggie, she had her little arm wrapped around him. You closed the door slowly, trying not to disturb the two. Magnolia never did like sleeping alone, she had only been doing so for seven months. She’d been a ‘big girl’ about it and never asked for you or Connor to sleep with her. She came close to it when she had nightmares but never voiced her silent questions.

The small smile on your lips fell, the sudden realization slapping you in the face. She must’ve had a nightmare, worse than the ones she’d had before. You paused on your way to the kitchen, furrowing your brow and frowning. You’d have to buy her another dream catcher to go with her other ones. 

You rubbed your hands together as you continued to the kitchen and pulled out two pans once you got there. You set those on the stove and grabbed pancake mix, milk, bacon, and eggs. You knew that you couldn’t make her nightmares go away, but you’d hoped that a nice breakfast would remind her how much you cared. 

-

Right as you finished the last pancake you heard the bedroom door open. You turned around and smiled at your husband and then your daughter in his arms. “Morning Magpie, you want some pancakes? I have some chocolate chip, your favorite.” Your daughter beamed and wiggled in Connor’s arms until he let her go. She ran over to you and hugged your leg, hightailing it to the table and sitting in her seat. You smiled, looking up at Connor when he grabbed your waist and pulled you against him. 

He kissed your temple. “Morning.” He mumbled. You had always liked the way he spoke in the mornings, he had developed that sleepy tone a few years after deviancy. 

“Morning sweetheart.” You replied, reaching up and running your hand through his messy hair. “You sampling anything today?” Came your teasing question. 

“You know I can’t really taste it.” He squeezed your side before dropping his hand. You nodded and turned towards the cabinets to grab two plates. 

“Yeah, I know. I also know you like eating with us, so at least take something from my plate.” You looked over your shoulder and smiled. He gave you a warm smile in return, grabbing one of the plates and putting two pancakes on it.

-

You set Magnolia’s plate down in front of her and set a sippy cup of milk next to it. “Thank you, mom.” She said, immediately digging into her breakfast. You chuckled and sat down, grabbing Connor’s hand on the table once he was seated. He set your plate in front of you and cut a small piece of pancake off to eat it. 

He let out a hum and winked at you. “Delicious.” He said, handing you your fork. You rolled your eyes and snatched it from his hand. Magnolia shoveled her pancakes into her mouth, taking small sips of her milk in between. You watched her eat, Connor noticing the concern in your gaze. He got your attention by squeezing your hand. Your eyes met his, a silent exchange of thoughts. “Are you alright?” 

You looked to your daughter again, brushing her hair behind her ear and away from her sticky hands. “I’m fine.” You said. Maggie smiled up at you, and you to her. She quickly finished her pancakes and rushed off. Connor got up quickly to chase after her with a wet rag. He paused before he left, kissing your temple sweetly. A content sigh left your lips as you watched him run off.

You twirled your fork in your hand, a thoughtful crinkle in your brow. 

-

You held down the button on the dryer, waiting for it to make its familiar beeping tune and turning on. You carried the hamper back to your room, shutting the laundry room door. Connor was sitting on the bed, his elbows resting on his knees and his face thoughtful. He looked up at you when you set the hamper down. 

“What’s up?” You asked, walking up to bed and sitting next to him. He frowned, and leaned his body against yours. 

“She had a nightmare.” He mumbled. You shut your eyes and frowned, having hoped that wasn’t the case this morning. 

You rested your head against Connor’s head, burying your face in his soft curls. “I wish I could stop them.” Your voice was quiet.

The LED flickering on his temple was red as the silence dragged on. “She said we were going to take her back to the orphanage.” Your heart sank at the words, the nauseating feeling of dread washing over you. 

“What?” Came your whispered response. Connor leaned away and nodded, he too feeling off since Magnolia told him about her dream. You met his eyes and furrowed your brow. “How could she think that?” Your husband had a sad look in his eyes, it making you feel even worse.

“I don’t know.” He said, wrapping his arm around you. You wrapped your arms around yourself, staring at the ground.

“Did we do something wrong?” You asked.

Connor shook his head, squeezing your arm. “No, we haven’t done anything. You’re a perfect mother, (y/n).” He replied. You leaned into him, staying silent. “Maybe…” You looked up at him. “Well, I was just thinking. What if she thinks we’re going to leave her like her… biological parents?” He asked. You blinked, your lips parting. You stood suddenly, surprising Connor. “Where are you going?”

He asked, following after you. “I’m going to lay with her.” You replied, stopping in front of her door. Connor sped up to stand next to you. “I want her to know. That no matter what we’ll always love her.” You looked up at him misty eyed. He nodded.

You pushed the door open and walked over to her bed. Connor set his hand at the small of your back. “Let’s just take her back to our room. It’ll be more comfortable.” He whispered. You leaned down and wrapped your arms around Magnolia’s sleeping form. You picked her up and carried her back to your room. Connor pulled the covers back, allowing you to set her down in the middle of the bed. The two of you got into bed on each side of her. You brushed her hair out of her face, a small frown on your lips. Connor reached forward and cupped your cheek, getting you to look up at him. “She knows.”

“I love her more than anything.” You said. Connor’s expression told you he felt the same. “I don’t want her thinking we’d just leave her, Connor.” His thumb stroked your cheek. 

“I know.” He leaned forward and kissed you. It was quick barley anything. “We’ll just have to remind her everyday.” He smiled slightly, wrapping his arm around his daughter. You did the same, burying your face in her raven hair. 

“We love you, Magpie.” You whispered.


End file.
